Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of sensors, and more particularly, to an environmental sensor for measurement. The present invention further relates to a manufacturing method for an environmental sensor.
Related Art
In recent years, with the development of science and technology, the sizes of electronic products such as mobile phones and laptops are continuously reduced. Besides, the requirements of people on the performance of these portable electronic products are also higher and higher, which requires that the sizes of matched electronic parts must be reduced accordingly.
As measuring devices, the sensors have been applied to the electronic products such as the mobile phones and the laptops generally. In the existing technological structures, two conductive film layers are deposited on the surface of a base material in the manner of semiconductor processing generally. These two conductive film layers form a parallel capacitance structure. When the outside environment is changed, the distance or opposite area between the two conductive film layers is changed. Therefore, the parallel capacitance structure can output a corresponding detection electric signal. The capacitance structure in parallel arrangement occupies a larger space, which does not conform to the modern development requirements.